


Okami

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Dark!Hanzo, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements, werewolf!Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: The wolf hunts for his prey, especially on the night of the full moon.





	Okami

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt:
> 
> _Ignore if you don't want to do this!!! (Don't stress yourself boo) Is it possible if you could write some werewolf!hanzo forcibly knotting his fem!s/o during a full moon?_
> 
> Was this supposed to be for Halloween? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The brisk winter air set your lungs on fire as you raced through the treeline, trying to put as much distance between the Okami's den and yourself before he returned from his hunt. Although you had managed to escape, it was clear that the past few weeks of being locked away in his nest had made you weak. You almost felt like a newborn calf with the way your legs wobbled and faltered with each step on the uneven and snowy terrain. Even with the wind biting at your exposed skin through tattered clothes, you couldn’t afford to slow down now that you were finally free of Hanzo’s clutches.

Although you had no idea where you currently were or even where you were going, the full moon breaking through the trees motivated you to keep going, to ignore the burn that ran through your legs, and to find somewhere safe to hide. You couldn’t risk getting caught. Not tonight. Not on this cloudless night, when the moon was full, and the angry howl of the Okami cut through the trees as he finally returned to an empty home. 

You tried to ignore the sinking feeling in your stomach as the sound reached your ears. Suddenly you paused in your tracks, and although you knew you couldn’t afford to slow down now, the sight of a familiar tree that you had run by earlier had you blinking back hot tears. Shaking your head, you looked around once more and took off in a different direction; silently praying that you were headed in the right way this time. 

Suddenly, another howl rang out. This one sounds much closer than the other. Close enough that you could almost hear the crunch of snow beneath massive paws. Choking back a sob, you kept moving as adrenaline coursed through your veins - the only thing that’s kept you going this long. 

Still, no matter how fast you moved, you knew that the Okami was faster. It wasn’t long before your limbs buckled underneath you and sent you tumbling towards the cold ground. Fresh tears made their way down your face as you lifted your head, determined to keep pushing forward. 

However, no sooner had you gotten on all fours before a kick to the side made you slam against the cold bark of the tree. The immediate pain was blinding, making you ignore the bitterly cold fistfuls of snow between your fingers as all air left your lungs. White spots clouded your vision while you tried to inhale only to cry out again when the frigid air expanded inside you. 

Through your pain, you didn’t register the amber eyes that peered down at you through the snow-colored fur. Only the feeling of a cold snout and hot tongue licking your face seemed to slowly bring you back down to Earth as he lapped at your tears. “No-,” you started only to be cut off by a low growl that made you cry again.

The light of the full moon bounced off his fangs, and you held back a shiver as you remembered the feeling of sharp sting on your leg. You were defenseless as his paws moved to easily rip away the rest of your tattered clothing. Now fully exposed, you moved your arms to cover yourself from the cold, but another snarl from him kept you at bay. 

Hanzo quickly shoved you back to your front while moving behind you, placing two large paws on either side of your head, claws exposed as a warning. But you didn’t need to be told twice. You’ve seen first hand what those claws can do to human flesh. Instead, you closed your eyes as the weight of him on top buried your naked body further into the snow.

Although your body trembled beneath him - partly by the cold, mostly by fear - he seemed pleased with your submission and rewarded you with another hot swipe of his tongue along your cheek. However, you weren’t expecting the feeling of his erection resting against the small of your back and whimpered at the weight of it. Your frightened noise seemed to trigger something predatory in Hanzo, and before you knew it, you were begging him to stop as he snatched the back of your neck between his mouth. 

Hanzo growled loudly this time, the noise no longer a warning to stay still, but now a glimpse of things to come. The more you struggled and cried for him to let go, the harder he clamped down. You tried to stay still, but fear and pain had you grasped in their clutches, and there was little you could do as blood and drool now dripped down your neck, tainting the white snow beneath. 

The pain of his teeth digging into your skin was nothing compared to the sudden shock of his cock as he tore through your walls. You screamed louder than you ever had in your life, hoping that someone, somewhere out there might be able to hear your screams and come to your aid, as the Okami's length began to mercilessly pierce you with every thrust of his hips. Your sex pulsed in burning agony around his member as he worked every inch of himself inside you.

Your nails dug into the soft fur of what you assumed was his forearms that still rested by your head. Eventually drawing small lines of red against the ivory fur. Without breaking stride, he let out another growl and shook his head in annoyance, tugging your head this way and that until you let go, releasing you as well when you finally did.

As you watched the Okami lap at your blood that tainted his teeth, you couldn’t stop thinking that this is how you would die. And when you felt his begin to push his growing knot against your entrance, you were sure of it. “Please,” you choked out, still somehow looking up at him as your vision began to blur. 

Something akin to pity crossed his features, and he moved an arm to nuzzle his head against yours. While still pounding against you, he took the opportunity to wrap his now free arm underneath your hips, lifting them to give him the extra leverage he needed to slip his knot inside. Sobs wracked through your body again as the new addition stretched your abused hole even further.

Keeping your hips flushed with his Hanzo finally reached his release, tossing his head back and letting out a loud howl as he did so while continuing to rock against you, enjoying the feel of your heat clamped tightly around him. You grimaced at the feeling of his thick seed quickly filling your womb and hissed through your teeth at the strange sensation of your skin stretching to accommodate his load. 

When he was finally finished, he lowered his head back down to yours, giving a satisfied whine while he lapped away the fresh, hot tears that streaked down your face. You lay motionless as he cleaned you, licking the wounds and dry blood that circled your neck. Every once in a while coming back up to nuzzle at your face again. 

After some time, his knot began to shrink, and the soft fur against your face was slowly replaced by dark stubble as Hanzo returned to his human form. Slowly, he pulled his knot out, humming in approval at how little of his seed followed. You had taken him well. 

Lifting off of you, you glanced up just in time to see the snow begin to fall, noting the dark clouds were now covering the moonlight signal a storm coming. However, you did miss the feeling of warmth when Hanzo moved and tried to follow suit, only to have your arms immediately buckle under you when you tried.

He watched and laughed as you failed, his taunting words colder than the snow that slowly fell around you, “And here I thought you would have more energy left after the chase.” For a split second, you wished you were like him and had enough strength to push him away as he wrapped two arms beneath you, pulling you up and into his lap. You quickly curled into the warmth of his chest as he stroked your hair.

You felt so numb inside and out that you barely registered the featherlight touches of his other hand as he trailed it down your torso, stopping when he’s reached the small bulge in your abdomen. “I believe our pups will be quite resilient. I suppose they’ll have you to thank for that,” he says, thumb lovingly stroking the pronounced area. 

Another breeze rolls by, this one colder than the last, and this time your teeth do chatter from the cold. Hanzo, however, naked he may be, seems unfazed, used to it even. Regardless, he quickly shifts your body into his arms and stands. “Home,” you say, voice meek and horse from your earlier screams, “I want to go home.” 

“Shh, my pet,” he says and begins to walk back towards the very place you had tried to run from earlier. “We’ll be there soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other sinful writing on my Tumblr!
> 
> ****  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
